


kita sama-sama pendosa, sayang

by calakuri (hiirei)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Other, adegan seksual implisit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/calakuri
Summary: Sebenarnya, untuk apa orang mencinta?
Relationships: Aku/Dia
Kudos: 2





	kita sama-sama pendosa, sayang

Ujung bibirku tertarik mendengar lenguhannya. Jariku kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Membuatnya mengeluarkan suara lebih keras. Tubuhnya lebih panas. Mencekat napas.

Dia menutup kedua matanya, sedang mulutnya terbuka. Jari meremat seprai murah yang mungkin diganti beberapa hari sekali. Aku suka melihatnya seperti ini. Ekspresi kusutnya perlahan berubah sebab ujung-ujung jariku pada tubuhnya. Kedua alisnya masih sedikit tertaut, tapi aku mencoba abai akannya. Ketika kami sama-sama puas, aku merebahkan diriku di sampingnya. Tatapanku masih tertuju pada dia.

Kulihat dia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menaruh tanganku di atas tubuhnya, mendekatkan tubuh kami yang sama-sama masih panas. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka disentuh lagi sebelum kami mandi atau setidaknya membersihkan diri. Sayangnya, aku sudah terlanjur malas bergerak dan posisiku sudah nyaman. Biarlah dia menggerutu, nantinya juga akan mengalah dan berhenti protes.

Satu tangannya terjatuh di kepalaku, mengelus pelan rambutku yang berantakan. Aku suka saat dia melakukan itu. Seakan dia menyuruhku tidur dan melupakan sesi kami tiap malam.

Bodoh sekali dia. Siapa yang dia ingin bohongi? Kami berdua sama-sama tahu tidak aka nada yang lupa. Terlebih dia, sebab dia yang paling menginginkan lebih dibanding aku.

Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana aku menemukannya pertama kali. Pada sebuah bar, di malam hujan berangin yang membawa hawa sendu. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan sekali. Pipinya merah dan seingatku matanya hampir berkaca-kaca. Rambutnya ala lelaki yang digemari perempuan masa kini. Berponi menutupi keningnya. Jas biru tersampir di kursinya. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja putih serta dasi biru yang agak kendur. Sangat khas pria kantoran.

Kakiku membawanya ke bangku kosong tepat di sampingnya. Memesan minuman favoritku, pandanganku teralih padanya. Gelasnya setengah kosong. Namun entah dia sudah berapa kali mengisi ulang. Kalau dari wajahnya yang sudah terlampau merah itu, mungkin sudah yang kesekian. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapanku. Atau tidak mau menanggapi orang asing, mungkin.

Namun justru itu yang membuatku akhirnya mengambil inisiatif lebih dahulu.

“Malam yang berat?”

Entah suaraku yang kurang terdengar atau memang dia ingin mengabaikanku. Dia tidak menoleh. Bisa jadi dia mengira aku berbicara pada orang lain. Namun pada konter bar itu, hanya ada aku, dia, dan barista yang sedang membuatkan minumanku. Barista itu juga jauh dari jangkauan suara.

Tidak mau menyerah, aku mencoba menyentuh pundaknya dengan telunjukku. Setelahnya, baru dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas yang ada di hadapannya. Seperti yang kubilang, matanya hampir berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah ada di sudut, tinggal menunggu jatuh saja.

“Ah, maaf.” Dia segera mengusap matanya dengan lengan kemejanya. Aku sempat merasa tidak enak juga jadinya. Akhirnya aku hanya memberinya senyum tipis. Untungnya, minumanku datang, sehingga aku bisa meneguknya dan mendapat dukungan alkohol untuk berbicara dengannya.

Dia sedikit kikuk. Sesekali juga suka meminta maaf walau hanya untuk kesalahan kecil. Lucu, pikirku waktu itu. Aku ingin mengenalnya hanya karena bosan. Mungkin salahku juga, karena seharusnya aku tahu bahwa hal buruk selalu datang jika aku melakukan sesuatu hanya karena bosan.

_Sebab orang lain mungkin tidak bosan atau penasaran sepertiku._

Semakin malam, bar itu semakin dipenuhi orang. Semakin bertambah pula tambahan minuman yang kami pesan. Dia tampaknya bukan orang yang terlalu tahan banyak minum, namun katanya biarlah sesekali aku gila. Aku juga tidak punya kuasa untuk melarang.

Sayangnya, dia terlalu mabuk untuk pulang. Aku bisa saja membiarkannya tertidur di pinggir jalan yang basah. Aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya. Namun akhirnya aku membawanya ke hotel terdekat, membiarkan dia jatuh pingsan di atas kasur. Biarlah dia pulang sendiri esok pagi.

Malam itu, sebelum dia terlampau mabuk, aku memberi nama dan nomor ponselku padanya. Namun aku tidak yakin dia akan punya keberanian untuk menelponku. Jadi aku meminta dia menuliskan nomornya juga. Jaga-jaga jika dia benar-benar takut dan aku harus mengambil inisiatif lagi.

Setelah dua minggu dari malam itu, akhirnya aku mengirimnya pesan singkat. Mengeluh karena dia tidak kunjung menghubungiku. Kupikir karena dia lupa, mungkin alkohol menghapus aku dari memorinya. Balasannya mengatakan tidak, dia tidak lupa. Hanya tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

Obrolan yang awalnya inosen itu berjalan terus hingga kini. Ditambah dengan selingan satu atau dua pertemuan dalam seminggu. Sesekali dengan satu malam berakhir di suatu hotel. Atau rumahku, kalau aku sedang tidak keberatan didatangi tamu.

Dia tidak pernah mengambil inisiatif dalam mengajak. Tidak pernah menolak jika aku undang. Aku tahu dia terlalu takut. Aku yakin juga dia pasti menghapus pesanku setelah dia membacanya. Tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaanku dalam dunianya. Aku maklum, mengerti jelas kondisinya yang jauh berbeda dengan aku.

Namun suatu ketika, dia mengatakan hal di luar dugaanku.

“Aku sayang kamu,” ucapnya, pada malam setelah sesi kami dalam hotel yang dindingnya tipis. Kali ini, dia menatapku terang-terangan. Tidak ada tanda dirinya yang kikuk seperti biasanya.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin aku belum memberitahunya dengan jelas. Atau mungkin dia lupa, padahal aku selalu mengingatkannya setiap malam kami bersama. “Tapi aku—”

“Iya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya,” dia mengehela napas, jari-jarinya menyusuri rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi tadi, “aku hanya ingin mengatakannya.”

Kupikir dia hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali itu saja. Namun kali kedua datang. Begitu juga dengan ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya.

Mungkin dia akan mengatakannya juga kali ini.

“Hei,” bisiknya, jari-jarinya mengelus rambutku perlahan, “aku sayang kamu.”

Biasanya, setelah kali keempat dia mengatakan hal itu, aku selalu mengabaikannya. Pura-pura tertidur. Bangkit berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Atau hanya menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa menanggapinya.

Hanya saja, lama-kelamaan situasi ini terdengar lucu di pikiranku.

“Kau tahu betul aku benci kata itu,” jawabku, memandang sudut ruangan yang gelap tidak mendapat sinar lampu, “aku benci hal berkaitan cinta atau sayang.”

 _Aku benci_. Aku selalu mengatakannya setiap malam sejak awal kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kuperingatkan dia dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak mau berkaitan dengan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin apa yang bisa dinikmati. Seks. Atau berhubungan intim, kalau mau memakai bahasa yang dia pakai. Sama saja. Karena dengan seks, kami sama-sama puas, bukan?

“Terlalu rumit. Terlalu banyak drama yang tidak dibutuhkan.”

Seberapa banyak orang di luar sana sakit karena cinta? Manusia sulit untuk menetap pada satu pilihan. Serakah. Jika bisa memiliki lebih dari satu, mengapa tidak? Begitu, bukan?

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa memikirkannya.

“Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana cinta bisa menyakiti,” aku memandangnya, senyum muncul di bibirku, “sebab kau sendiri tidak pernah bisa melepas cincin di jarimu setiap kita berhubungan.”

Cincin itu melingkar di jari manisnya. Perak. Menarik perhatianku sejak awal aku menemukannya di bar pada malam berhujan itu. Cincin itu pula yang menjadi alasanku mendekatinya. Mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama pada malam yang seharusnya dia habiskan di rumah, bersama sang istri yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dia tidak bisa membalas ucapanku. Sebab tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa membenarkan kelakuannya. Tidak ada pembenaran yang bisa dia berikan. Aku dan dia sama, sama-sama berdosa dalam hal ini. Walau bedanya, aku cepat lupa karena termakan ekstasi. Untunknya, ekstasi sementara ini kalah dengan rasa bersalah.

Tawaku kembali lolos, pelan menggema dalam ruangan yang sepi. Hotel itu tidak memiliki dinding yang tebal. Lenguhan dari kamar lain terdengar samar-samar mengisi.

Kulirik jam dinding yang ada, masih baru lewat tengah malam sedikit. Masih ada banyak waktu hingga fajar tiba. Aku memandangnya lama, memberinya kode, hingga akhirnya dia hanya menganggukkan kepala dalam diam. Bangkit dari posisiku, aku memikirkan istrinya yang berada di rumah, jauh dari sini. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, melalui ponselnya atau secara langsung ketika diam-diam aku mengikutinya sampai rumah. Terlihat seperti wanita baik-baik. Kemungkinan tidak curiga bahwa suaminya punya rahasia yang disembunyikan.

Mungkin tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa lelakinya tidur dengan lelaki lain.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenernya tugas uts saya untuk suatu mata kuliah. Ngebut ngetik dua jam dari tenggat. Hasilnya memang tidak memuaskan.


End file.
